Purple Eyeshadow and Pink Pens
by Les Papillons
Summary: Random ParkerRobbie oneshot. Couldn't think of anything else to call it. Read and review pretty please.


**A/N** **Bleh, I'm bored. Here's a little bit of random Parker/Robbie fluff that I wrote. I've been planning on writing a bit of Parker/Robbie since I haven't really seen much of it on and it's kind of cute...in my mind. This fic wasn't really what I had in mind when I thought of writing Parker/Robbie but I guess it's better then nothing. **

Parker sat down across from Robbie, tapping a bright pink fuzzy pen against the cracked wooden surface of the desk.

"Nice pen," Robbie said, with eyebrows raised as he glanced up at her. She looked different to him and he had no idea why. Maybe it was the fact that her eyes hadn't been bloodshot for a whole month now, or maybe it was because she'd decided to wear a shocking shade of purple eye shadow complete with specks of glitter to match her equally shocking vintage dress but Robbie new it wasn't any of those things. He'd seen the dress and the eyeshadow, and the glitter before, and even though her eyes were definately interesting the fact that they were no longer bloodshot was beginning to become just that. A fact. Travis had been gone for more then three months and although she did look sad at the mention of his name she had decided that she'd cried enough and it was time to move on.

The real mystery was why the glance that Robbie had meant to be quick and friendly had transformed into a long stare that was probably scaring Parker a bit.

"Y-you okay," she asked, dropping the pen with a small thud on the desk and meeting Robbie's gaze, looking curious and concerned. Robbie dropped his gaze and pretended to be interested in a short and crude poem scrawled across the first page of his science text book.

"I guess we should study then. The project is due and we-we wouldn't want it to be late," Robbie said his voice trailing off uncertainly because Parker was still looking back at him as if she'd suddenly noticed something too. Robbie glanced down again, this time at the fuzzy pink pen that she'd dropped. He reached for it just as it began to roll away from him and towards the edge of the desk. He reached for it but just as his finger tips touched it, it reached the edge of the desk and rolled off.

"Damn," Robbie muttered and bent down to pick up the pen quickly as it continued it's journey between the desks of the classroom. He crawled after it, determined to get it.

"Robbie, it's okay I can-," Parker started to say before she realized that he'd already decided to do it and all she could do was help. He was determined and Parker couldn't help but admire that. She got up from her chair and walked quietly after Robbie, threading through the neatly placed rows of old desks and chairs.

Parker watched as Robbie attempted to crawl under one of the desks a few feet away from her and, misjudging the height or maybe just oblivious to the fact that the desk was there at all, banged his head against the top. Like a one of those saturday morning cartoons, Robbie saw stars. He leaned back against the desk, closing his eyes and waiting for the crazy colourful swirls to stop flashing in the darkness of his eyelids. A shadow of a smile played across Parker's face as she looked at him sitting there with his eyes closed against the desk, as she walked over and sat down to join him.

"Hello Parker," Robbie said, his eyes still closed, sensing her presence.

"That's what you get for being a gentleman," Parker said quietly. Robbie opened his eyes and looked at Parker, a few remaining bursts of light still floating on the edges of his vision, framing her smiling face. For the second time that day a look that was supposed to be quick and innocent turned into something else entirely. After what seemed like an hour but could have been only seconds Robbie inched forward until he could see every little speck of glitter on her eyelids.

"Hello Parker," he said again.

"Hello Robbie," Parker replied, taking matters into her own hands and closing the gap between them.

They both pulled away a few minutes later and looked at each other.

"I've got to go and well-," Robbie started to say.

"Kim right," Parker said without a hint of bitterness in her voice. He nodded and walked over to the desk, gathering his books in a daze, the project forgotten.

"So-uh-bye then."

"Bye."

When Robbie was gone, Parker got up and picked up her pen from where it had stopped against the wall.

"Found it," she said to nobody in particular before walking out of the room.

**A/N Well that was fun. Kind of weird now that I think of it. This is just a one shot so don't look for updates. Reviews of any kind, yes even flames (they're fun to read, what can I say), are welcome. Toodles.**

**Keeley aka Dreamy**


End file.
